Traffic signals are generally permanently mounted at traffic intersections to control the flow of traffic at an intersection or the like. These traffic signals are electrically controlled to sequentially illuminate either a red light, a green light, or an amber light, to signal and control the flow of traffic through intersections. These traffic signals are generally mounted on a vertical mast on the corners of an intersection in a permanent manner. In addition, a boom may be utilized along with the corner mounted masts to display a traffic signal over the traffic lanes to increase the visibility of the traffic signal to motorists approaching the intersection or point of traffic control. If these permanent traffic signals are damaged, the power is lost, or in any manner are rendered inoperative, some means is required to function for traffic control before the traffic signals are again rendered operative. To the same end, construction on a road or highway may require some form of temporary traffic control. These temporary measures may include individuals standing in the traffic lanes to control the flow of traffic, either in the form of a policeman or construction worker. Presently known temporary traffic control signals generally comprise a conventional signal mounted on a portable mast arm of a unitary structure that can be positioned adjacent the damaged signal for traffic control. Other known portable devices are similarly mounted and include a traffic control device having four sets of traffic signals that are mountable in the center of an intersection to control the flow of traffic in all directions. This temporary traffic control device mounts the traffic signals on a mast that is controlled by an electric winch for moving the electrical signals along the mast to display the signals at an elevated position and a lowered position for transit purposes. Another type of transportable traffic control apparatus is mounted on a wheeled trailer carrying a mast for supporting traffic signals on individually movable booms. The booms are controlled by a winch system to move the booms from a low transit position to an elevated traffic signalling position. The booms are designed to have individually adjustable spans relative to the mast. This type of transportable traffic control apparatus is designed to be positioned alongside of a traffic lane. No temporary traffic signal is presently known that includes a boom carrying a traffic signal for displaying a traffic signal over a traffic lane for traffic control.